1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor packages and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package having an electromagnetic shielding function and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of semiconductor technologies, various package types have been developed for electronic products so as to improve the overall electrical performance. In particular, a lot of electronic products have an electromagnetic shielding function so as to shield the electronic products from electromagnetic interference (EMI).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,772 discloses a semiconductor package having an electromagnetic shielding function. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a semiconductor chip 11 is disposed on and electrically connected to a substrate 10. Then, a perforated metal shield 12 is disposed on the substrate 10 to cover the semiconductor chip 11. Thereafter, an encapsulant 13 is formed to encapsulate the metal shield 12 and the semiconductor chip 11. Therein, the metal shield 12 is grounded through at least a plated through hole (PTH) 14.
However, the plate through hole 14 occupies a lot of spaces of the substrate 10 and limits the layout of circuits on the substrate 10, thereby reducing the circuit layout flexibility.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a semiconductor package and a fabrication method thereof so as to save substrate spaces and increase the overall circuit layout flexibility.